1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electro-optic device and method of driving thereof using a current emission element that emits light according to a current.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electro-optic device (e.g., an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL)) may include an element (hereinafter, referred to as a current light-emitting element) that emits light based on the intensity corresponding to a supplied current. The electro-optic device controls a gradation of a display image by controlling the amount of current supplied to the current light-emitting element using a driving transistor of each pixel. Therefore, if characteristics of driving transistors are different from one another, such a characteristic difference directly influences a display image. In particular, in a pixel circuit where a current flowing to the current light-emitting element is controlled by supplying a signal having a voltage level according to a gradation to a gate of the driving transistor, a threshold voltage of the driving transistor is changed, so that a gradation of a display image may be uneven.